Tell Me You Want Me
by The Marauder Named Prongs
Summary: This is a collection of OneShots all starting with the line Tell me you want me. Marauder Era. Does contain some slash. Preferably RLSB. But it's not ALL slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my newest experiment. It was intended to be a One-Shot but I've decided to make it a collection of One-Shots, all starting with the same line. 'Tell me you want me'. This is the first story I've written beginning with that line, and I warn you, it IS slash. They will more than likely all be Marauders Era Fics, but they won't all be slash.**

**Tell Me You Want Me - Story One**  


"Tell me you want me."

"I - What?"

"You heard me."

A thoroughly confused Remus Lupin stared bewildered at his quickly advancing best mate. "How much firewhiskey have you had today, Pads?"

"Unfortunately, none," Sirius replied briskly, stepping ever-closer to Remus with every word, a look of progressing madness in his stormy eyes.

At this confession, Remus' amber eyes widened considerably, as his retreating legs bumped the side of what was unmistakably a bed. Sirius' bed.

Sirius, smirking mischievously, took this opportunity to push Remus lightly, causing his knees to buckle against the side of the mattress he'd backed into. Moving swiftly, as to allow the werewolf no time to move away, Sirius situated his long, leather-covered legs on either side of his shocked mate's hips.

Lowering his face towards the boy beneath him, Sirius whispered huskily, "Say it."

Swallowing noticeably, Remus' voice appeared to have returned to his temporarily petrified vocal chords. "S-Say what?" he stuttered.

"You know exactly what," Sirius stated in the most casually seductive voice he could muster.

His face was now mere inches away from the apprehensive werewolf's. Remus could feel his mate's hot breath upon his nose and cheeks as he spoke.

Squirming slightly, trying to subtly hide just how much he really wanted Sirius, the lycanthrope replied nervously, "I-I want you?"

Chuckling mirthlessly, but not coldly, Sirius stared hard into the liquid golden eyes of the boy he so desperately desired. "Now, that wasn't very convincing. You've left me no choice but to help you along with that."

With nothing but his previous comment for warning, Sirius closed the small gap between his lips and the pale pink of his new lover's. As he did so, he removed the support of his arms, laying directly on top of Remus.

Having been caught quite off guard, Remus nearly shrieked as Sirius' full body weight was deposited on his thin frame, but the presence of Sirius' lips made shrieking anything virtually impossible.

His head was spinning as the boy above him deepened the kiss. This couldn't be happening. Things like this didn't happen to Remus. He'd become quite accustomed to never getting the things he desired, especially this.

It didn't take much to bring Remus' hands to the locks as dark as the boy's name, his fingers clenching around fistfuls of that soft hair.

Sirius couldn't help but inwardly smile at the reaction he was receiving from Remus. He'd hoped it would go something like this. As he pressed more passion and desire into the kiss, he heard the softest of moans escape the lycanthrope's lips. At this, Sirius couldn't keep a smile off his lips; that one soft noise had been enough to wank off to for months.

Sadly, there is a certain bodily function necessary for life: Breathing.

Pulling his protesting lips from those which they covered, Remus gasped sharply as his lungs begged for air. Never in all his years had he experienced anything that thrilling. Opening his eyes quickly, he watched as Sirius sat back against his pillows, gently, almost casually, stroking a finger over his swollen bottom lip.

"Remus?" he said quietly, cautiously, for he knew not what his mate's reaction would be, now that the kiss had ended.

Remus pierced Sirius with a sharp gaze. "Shut up, Sirius." he snapped.

Sirius' face fell faster than the London Bridge. "Remus, I'm sorry," he said quietly. He'd hoped this wouldn't happen. He didn't want Remus hating him now. He couldn't deal with that.

"I said shut up, Sirius," Remus repeated, crawling closer to the other boy.

"Remus, I-"

"Shut up."

Sirius stood down, knowing he wasn't going to win this one, no matter what he did. He'd just ruined everything.

Remus was now mere inches away from Sirius, as the ebony haired boy cowered beneath his glare. In a matter of seconds, Remus' whole composure changed. He was no longer glaring, nor was he angry in any way, not that he'd been to begin with. He had pulled himself upon Sirius' lap, straddling his thighs as had been done to him not too long ago.

"I want you, Sirius," Remus breathed, before replacing his lips to their rightful place: Upon Sirius'.

**So, there's Story Number One. I wrote it at a friend's house, really really early in the morning, so forgive me if it's not good. I'll keep adding more to the collection as I write them, so you may want to put this on alert if you want to read more.**

**Please review and tell me if it was any good! I'll love you forever.**

**Prongsie :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next story. Sorry it took so long, Loves. This is another Remus/Sirius story. It IS slash! Don't like, don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, though I do own two copies of all the books and all the movies.**

"Tell Me You Want Me"

"Tell me you want me,"Sirius Black whispered from his position in front of one of the dormitory bathroom mirror. "Tell me you want me," he tried again, before shaking his head in defeat.

Peering glumly at his reflection, subconsciously loosening the red and gold striped tie half hidden by his ebony hair, Sirius muttered, "This is never going to work."

Slowly, as though he were attempting to wade through knee-deep water, the seventeen year old Gryffindor made his way reluctantly from the small confines of the Seventh Year bathroom.

As he carried on his slow pace into the dormitory of the four boys self-donned the Marauders, he heaved a heavy sigh, as though a weight had just been lifted from his chest.

"All right, mate?" came the voice of the bespectacled James Potter from his four-poster bed nearest the window. He looked through the gap between his red bed curtains behind which he'd been lounging for the past fifteen minutes as he waited for Sirius to finish readying himself in the bathroom.

"Just brilliant," Sirius replied with heavy sarcasm as he sat upon the very edge of James' bed. "I can't do this, Prongs."

James sat up, scrutinizing Sirius with a piercing gaze from behind his rounded glasses. "Sirius," he began in an exasperated tone as though he'd had this conversation many times before, "You have to. What if, Merlin forbid, he actually likes you back?" The tousle-haired Marauder rolled his hazel eyes before falling back onto his pillows with a light _thump._

Sirius glared in return, snarling, "And if he _doesn't_ like me, which I'm sure he doesn't, he'll never talk to me again!"

James rolled his eyes for the second time. "That won't happen. It's so obvious he likes you, Pads."

With a friendly pat on the shoulder, James pushed Sirius from his bed and towards the door leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius, being too lazy to protest, allowed his best mate to push him from the room, glaring as James yelled, obviously amused, "Good luck!" before closing the door behind him.

Knowing it would be fruitless to fight James, Sirius quickly smoothed a hand through his long tresses before moving into the Common Room. He paused briefly, scanning the room to see if Remus Lupin was here, though he knew well he wasn't, before leaving through the Portrait Hole. He was just going to have to trust James on this one.

Ten minutes later, Sirius spotted Remus seated in a vacant corner of the school library, his nose buried in a book. The scene brought a smile to Sirius' face lips, before it was whisked away by the memory of what he came here to do.

Quietly, Sirius crept towards the table at which Remus sat, trying to form a plan as to how he was going to tell friend that he was madly in love with him. As of yet, he was drawing a blank.

As Sirius neared, the lycanthrope closed his book with a muffled snap, before setting it down upon the wooden tabletop before him. Remus yawned openly, stretching his arms high above his head as he did so. Sirius watched hungrily as Remus' t-shirt lifted, showing a small section of pale skin on his lower back.

In his trance, the dark-haired Marauder failed to notice the presence of another table between himself and the werewolf. He bumped into it painfully as he tried to pass it.

Faster than the eye could see, Remus whipped around in his seat, his hand going reflexively towards his wand. He sighed in relief as he realized it was only Sirius. He was always so jumpy this close to the full moon.

"Hey, Padfoot," he said with a casual smile as he beckoned the boy towards him. "What are you doing here?" it was quite unusual to see Sirius (or James) in the library. According to them, they already knew every thing these books had to offer.

Sirius swallowed hard as he inched around the table he'd bumped into and neared the werewolf once more. His mind was blank, like a canvas a painter had forgotten he owned. Before his brain caught up with his mouth, Sirius blurted, "Moony, I love you!"

The silence that ensued this proclamation was one of the most awkward silences either of the two boys had ever lived through.

Sirius immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, clenching his eyes tightly shut. Remus' hands froze upon the book he'd been about to pick up, his heart racing against his rib cage.

After several seconds paralyzed in these positions, Remus asked quietly, "Do you mean that, Sirius?"

The animagus' eyes shot open as if he'd suddenly been electrocuted by an invisible power line. He brought his hands behind his back, where his fingers twitched and fiddled with each other in his nervous state. Barely moving his lips, Sirius replied in little more than a whisper, "Yes."

Remus could no longer contain the grin he'd been shielding for the past few minutes. He stood from his chair as though he were about to leave, but instead, he turned sharply and threw he arms around Sirius' neck in a more than friendly embrace.

Bringing his lips mere inches from Sirius' ear, Remus whispered excitedly, "I love you too, Sirius. I always have."

Sirius slowly placed his arms upon the lycanthrope's waist, holding his hips tightly. He must be dreaming; there was just _no way _this could possibly be happening.

"Remus. . . ." Sirius whispered in a dazed voice, "Do you really?"

"Yes, Sirius!" Remus nearly shouted, before remembering they were in the library. "Yes," he said again, quieter, pulling his face away from his mate's shoulder, a grin showing from ear to ear.

It wasn't until Sirius stared into the magnificent amber depths of Remus' eyes that it all finally hit him. Remus wasn't kidding. James had been right.

In a mere fraction of a second, Sirius' lips caught Remus' in a kiss he'd dreamed about for months, years.

In those few moments of passion, Sirius saw his life in a whole new light. He was happiness and optimism, but more than anything, Sirius saw love. A powerful love he'd share with Remus Lupin for the rest of his life, however long or short that may be.

**Ta-Da! There you have it. A review would be nice because I know you all love me and I love to know what you all think about my work.**

**Next story: Lily/James to be out soon!**

**Prongsie :)**


End file.
